


Cherry

by Rebldomakr



Series: Strawberry 'verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, Muggle Murder, Non-Graphic Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, Rated For Violence, Voldemort is in love tbh, even though in this 'verse everyone thought he had been drugging and using harry, yes you can question the sanity of everyone in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Harry decided to showoff to the Dark Lord, ending up with one, huge, bloody mess.





	Cherry

Bellatrix is chewing on the handle of her wand, wood crunching underneath her teeth. Her husband's attempting to coax her to open her mouth, while Rabastan is disinterestedly poking a crying muggle woman with the tip of his shoe.

A pool of blood is spreading out underneath the bodies of three muggles, each torn in half. Bits of flesh hang off, or in tiny chunks lying in the pool. Lucius Malfoy is angrily trying to remove stains off of the front of his robes, while his wife waits for him to let her charm it clean. Barty is playing cards by himself in the corner of the room, far away from the rest of the Inner Circle, his half of his hair wet and dripping red.

"Harry, you made a mess." Voldemort says. Next to him, the fresh-seventeen year old, a boy who had yet to embrace manhood, is fidgeting.

"Sorry." Harry mumbles, looking down at his feet. "I just wanted to show you to the spell I learned."

"Next time, a warning. The mess could've been prevented. It's a hassle to clean the meeting room." Voldemort states, moving his wand in five, quick flicks.

The bodies vanishes, the blood soaks up into an invisible sponge, the blood on Lucius' robes disappears, Bellatrix's wand repels from her mouth, and Barty's hair suddenly dries and becomes blood-free.

"Sorry." Harry repeats.

Voldemort gestures for him to come closer. Harry obeys and happily wraps himself around the Dark Lord burying his face into the wizard's chest.

Bellatrix giggles.

"My Lord, what do we do with the last muggle?" Lucius speaks up.

"Ooh, can I have her? I'll take her home, yes? Lots of fun!" Bellatrix cackled, clapping eagerly.

Rodolphus sighs. "We still haven't gotten the stains off of the carpet." He complains.

"Hush, Doll!" Bellatrix lightly taps his nose with her index finger. "My Lord, please? Can I have her?"

Voldemort threads his fingers into Harry's hair. "Take her." He says. "Everyone is dismissed for today. You know your orders. Watch the Outer Circle and our allies on the planned raid tomorrow evening. Report to me if anything important appears." He orders.

The Death Eaters Apparate, the muggle taken with Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius arm-in-arm, and Barty the last after Rodolphus and Rabastan pop out.

Harry purrs, gripping the Dark Lord's robes tightly. "My Lord?" He questions. "Is tonight going to be fun?"

"If you behave." Voldemort says, pulling and forcing his head back. Harry grins, despite the small pain of his hair being twisted in the wizard's fingers. "We'll have plenty of fun."

**Author's Note:**

> drabble yay


End file.
